1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, scanner or similar image reading device and more particularly to an image reading device including a sheet-through type of document conveying mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is an increasing demand for an image reading device operable at higher speed, having more functions, and occupying a less space. To meet this demand, an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) or similar document conveying device included in the image reading device should be provided with a space-saving configuration. A sheet-through type of document conveying mechanism known in the art saves space to occupy by conveying a document paid out from a feed tray to a reading position via a preselected path while turning it and continuously conveying, after the document has been read by a contact type of image sensor, the document to a discharge tray. However, the conventional sheet-through type of document conveying mechanism is apt to bring about various problems including a jam, the bending of the leading edge portion of a document, and defective reading, as will be described specifically later.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-351482.